


Playing The Straight Man

by Ev Pocket (evpocket)



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evpocket/pseuds/Ev%20Pocket
Summary: A misunderstanding makes Gordon the target of the science team's vitriol, and reveals that he's already the target of Benrey's affection.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 837





	Playing The Straight Man

Gordon felt like he couldn't win with these guys.

"-- and I'm stuck here, playing the straight man in the dark comedy that God has decided to put me in!"

"Wait you're straight?"

Benrey interrupted Gordon's ranting with the question, asked in his usual deadpan tone it was unclear whether the misunderstanding had been deliberate or not.

"Damn that sucks."

And before Gordon could defend himself, the whole science team was on the tangent.

"You're not homophobic, are you?" Bubby asked, giving him an icy stare.

"What!? What would make you think--"

"Discrimination against your fellow Black Mesa employees is not tolerated, Gordon." Coomer added.

"Discrimination? When have I ever done anything homophobic to anyone?"

Coomer stopped to think,

"Well, y--Hello Gordon!"

Benrey, who stood a little off from the rest of the science team with crossed arms, looked over at them,

"You're so hostile all the time, you are always so mean, you're a mean person to me." he said.

Bubby clicked his tongue in dissaproval,

"Gordon, just because Benrey prefers the company of other men doesn't give you the right to treat him any differently."

"I didn't know he was gay! And even if I did I still h--"

"Bi, actually. You look uncomfortable," Benrey butted in.

"I am. I'm uncomfortable with the accusations you are all making against me."

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable because I'm into men?"

Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. If he didn't get killed by any of the countless hostile bodies here, he was at least going to have his lifespand shortened by his comrades.

"Gonna cry, straight boy?" Benrey taunted.

"Tommy, are you hearing this? You know I'm not homophobic, right?"

Tommy looked from side to side before answering,

"Well, Mr. Freeman, I have two dads so if that's going to be a problem with you I don't know if I want to be your teammate anymore."

"I was born in a lab; I have eight dads!" Bubby added, proudly.

Gordon took a deep breath, lowering his hands.

"Ohmygodyouguys... _I'M_ GAY!"

The group was silent for a few, beautiful, peaceful moments before Doctor Coomer spoke up,

"This doesn't affect my opinion towards you in any way, you are still a valued friend and team mate."

"Uh, thanks..." Gordon took a few moments to calm down, "I appreciate that, Dr Coomer."

Tommy and Bubby went in for a group hug, calling Gordon brave in a way where he couldn't tell whether or not it was patronizing.

"Nice..." Benrey muttered, grinning, "So you wanna maybe go to Burger King with me... get to know each other?"

"A--are you asking me out?" Gordon asked, wiggling out of the hug so he could fully gesticulate his bafflement, "How in the fuck did you come to the conclusion that I would respond to that in any way remotely positive!?"

"OK harsh," Benrey looked genuinely dejected.

"You could have let him down more gently, Gordon." Coomer said, and once again the group was staring icy daggers.

"Look-- I-- would you trust this man to take you to Burger King?"

Three resounding yeses.

"Okay," Gordon had spent enough time with these guys to know when he wasn't going to win a fight,"if, and I mean if we make it out of here alive. I will let you take me to Burger King."

Benrey looked at him with a scowl,

"Yeah no, not like I even wanted to anyway." he said, and spat some Black Mesa Sweet Voice to the side.

"Lilac to pink means he wants to take you out for a drink," Tommy said, and then covered his mouth, not sure if he was allowed to reveal that.

Benrey, his feelings found out, relented,

"Fine you can buy me Burger King if you really want to so bad, geez."

"' _I_ can buy _you_ Burger King!?'"

Gordon felt like he couldn't win with these guys.


End file.
